Starflash magic! Mystic Force Pretty Cure
Starflash Magic! Mystic Force Pretty Cure (スターフラッシュマジック！ ミスティックフォースプリキュア''Sutāfurasshumajikku! Misutikkufōsupurikyua'') is the exact squeal to Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure that takes place 2 years in the future of Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure and a magical space girl anime produced by Toei Animation and an unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series/franchise. It is directed and written by 21moon24 with the help/assistance of SailorTrekkie92. Things stated by the author * The inspirations for this as stated are constellations, Princess PreCure, and of course its predecessor. * Cure Genie is the only cure of the team that is from the predecessor and originally a mascot. Synopsis/Plot Characters The characters of Starflash Magic! Mystic Force Pretty Cure. Pretty Cures (In order of appearance. However, the Pretty Cures from the Predecessor are introduced the same episodes as Cure Leo) Cherice Forestar (チェリセフォスタラー Cherise Fosutarā) / Cure Leo (キュアレオ Kyua Reo) Voiced by Nakamura Megumi. ''Cherice's info is coming soon. Prince Eli (エリ ''Eri) / Cure Sagittarius (治療射手座 Kyua Iteza) Voiced by Nobuyuki Matsushita. ''His info is coming soon. Alesha Travert (トラバーツアレシャ ''Aresha Torabātsu)'' / '''Cure Gei' G-eh (キュアゲイ Kyua gei) Voiced by Ueda Yuu. ''Her info is coming soon. Adam Travert (トラバーツアダム ''Adamu Torabātsu) / Cure Min (キュアミン Kyua Min) Voiced by Tanaka Youta. ''His info is coming soon. Irene Duguay (ドゥグアイアイリーン ''Airīn Do~uguai) / Cure Libra (治療の天秤座 Kyua Tenbin-za) Voiced by Nakashima Yuina. ''Her info is coming soon. Jane Darcy (ジェーンダーシー ''Jēn dāshī) / Cure Taurus (キュアおうし座 Kyua O ushi-za) Voiced by Kurosawa Natsumi. ''Her info is coming soon. Daniel Jameson (ダニエル・ジェイムソン ''Danieru jeimuson) / Cure Scorpio (キュアさそり座 Kyua Sasori-za) Voiced by Nakano Shiro. ''His info is coming soon. Red Calister (レッド・カリスター ''Reddo Karisutā) / Cure Aries (治療牡羊座 Kyua Ohitsujiza) Voiced by Yamada Takeshi. ''His info is coming soon. Lacy Winchester (レイシーウィンチェスター Reishīu Inchesutā) / '''Cure Virgo' (キュアな乙女座 Kyua Otomeza) Voiced by Hayashi Kanon. ''Her info is coming soon. Ryan Weston (ライアン・ウェストン ''Raian U~esuton) / Cure Ursa (ウルザを治す Kyua Ursa) Voiced by Kawaguchi Kouta. ''His info is coming soon. Xixi (西城 ''XeeXee) in this are like in Xao / Cure Genie (キュアジニー Kyua Jinī) Voiced by Fujito Shoko. ''Her info is coming soon. Micheal Young (マイケル・ヤング ''Maikeru yangu) / Cure Aquarius (キュアアクエリアス Kyua Akueriasu) Voiced by Nishimura Shichiro. ''His info is coming soon. Mina Williams (ミナ・ウィリアムズ ''Mina U~Iriamuzu) / Cure Pisces (キュア魚 Kyua Sakana) Voiced by Fujita Yuki. ''Her info is coming soon. Davis Capri (デイビスカプリ ''Deibisu Kapur''i) / '''Cure Capricorn' (治療の山羊座 Kyua Kapurikōn) Voiced by Akiyama Yamato. ''His info is coming soon. The cures from Mytho! Mystic Force Pretty Cure are also included, however they are older; making a total of 23 Pretty Cures. Mascots and allies The mascots and allies of the PreCures. The Shadow Doom Realm King Doomsday (キングデイズルームズ ''Kingu Deizurūmuzu) Voiced by Akiyama Daisuke. ''King Doomsday is the king of the Shadow Doom Realm and is a power-hungry monster. He puts forth a guise to some of his followers that he wants the magic to keep the realm alive, but he just wants it to take over more realms and/or worlds. King Doomsday relies on his generals to get the job done as he's a bit lazy. Dievious (半裸 ''Deviousu) Voiced by Tachibana Yuukio. ''Dievious (pronounced as devious) is one of King Doomsday's generals and his strongest. Johy (ジョーイ ''Jaahee) ''Voiced by Honda Ichiru. ''Johy (pronounced as Ja-Hee) is one of King Doomsday's generals and his slyest. Supporting characters/minor characters The minor characters of the show. Items Locations Media/Merchandise Movie(s) Soundtrack Albums Vocal Albums Trivia * The cast is brand-new to the world of VA'ing, however they have done previous works on Japanese Fan-dubs, and abridging. * This is the first series to have at-least one Cure being the child of a PreCure. ** Cure Gei and Cure Min are the children of the deceased Cure Gemini. * Cure Genie, like Cure Wolf, has the ears and tail of an animal in her PreCure form. * King Doomsday is inspired by Pharaoh 90 from the Sailor Moon Franchise. * This is the first series to have PreCures with mental disorders. ** Cure Pisces has ADHD and Bipolar Disorder. ** The Gemini twins have Asperger's syndrome. * Dievious single-handly destroys the Dream Kingdom's castle staff and nearly killed Eli, but Eli fought back. * The shadow doom realm is in threat of dying because it is destroying itself and loosing magic. * The Dream Kingdom is the other name for the Star Realm. * Cure Aries develops a crush on Eli for 2 chapters, but he gets over the prince and gets a crush on Cure Luna. She does return the feelings and forms the first interteam PreCure relationship and of which is taboo. PreCures being in a romantic relationship is in canon taboo, but this does change with Nicolle/Cure Phoenix and Prince Borealis. ** Cure Aries is not gay nor bi, though as his crush was more of admiration for Eli's bravery and talent, but he develops romantic feelings for Cure Luna, though. Category:Series